a love between carrie and harrison
by taneishakailani
Summary: its about carrison carrie and harrison not hanleia
1. chapter 1

A 5 months pregnant Carrie Fisher knocks on Harrison Fords front door. Harrison was in the middle of dinner but he got up and opened the door. Carrie was standing there crying "Bryan left me hes gay and i cant bear to tell my mother".

Harrison wipes his mouth with his napkin. "I guess you could come in its only me here".

Carrie walks in and sits on the couch. "Would you like anything to eat?" Harrison asks being gentleman like.

"No im fine thanks Harrison". She wipes her eyes.

"So did Bryan just say he was gay or did he just lose interest in... well you know what I mean?" Harrison chuckles to himself.

" Well we were fulfilling my cravings and it didnt feel the same as it used to and he told me"

"Wow!! That had to be a big turn off. Well if you ever need help fulfilling those "cravings" you know who to come to." He winks at her syly.

Carrie bites her bottom lip "arent arent you still married?"

"Wasn't I married before? And that didnt stop you Carrie" he smiles his sexy lopsided smile that makes her knees weak.

Carrie stands up rubbing her big yet small bump " i id like to go to bed"

"Whoa what do you have there?" He starts rubbing it softly

"I im 5 months pregnant. Didnt you know?"

"Is it Bryans baby? "

"Yes Harrison we havent done it since the empire strikes back which was 12 years ago"

"Well however that baby got in there you are laying down. Come on." He gestures for Carrie to follow and he carries Carrie's bag.

"A guest as beautiful as you gets the best bed in the house." He opens his vedroom door.

"Oh no you dont have to give me your bed Harrison".

"Who said i was *giving* it to you?"

"Im sorry i just assumed that your bed was the best."

"It is but we are sharing it"

"Um is that a good idea i mean what if your soon to be divorced wife comes back?"

"No such thing as a bad idea until you try it. And last time I checked you have tried it. Carrie was it a bad idea" he grins smoothly.

"I was 19 and you were so hot"

"Ok but your not 19 but i am still pretty hot"

She felt her panties get instantly wet. *Fuck yes Harrison you are hot god just take me pounce on me fuck me now* her brain was screaming.

"I im gonna take a bath"

"Ugh fine ill get a towel bathrooms through that door"

Carrie grabs a vibrator out of her bag and puts it in her toiletry bag when hes gone.

After getting her a towel he sits in the kitchen thinking *Come on just leave her alone she doesn't want to do it. No Im pretty sure she loves me. Or at least wants me. Why else would she come to my house?*

Upstairs Carrie climbs in the bath and inserts her waterproof vibrator inside herself.

"Ohh harrison harri...ohhh mmmm fuck yesss"

*What the fuck is that sound? Is she ok? * he says to himself he runs straight to the bathroom and opens the door to see Carrie with her head thrown back eyes closed tightly hand between her thighs

"oh my goddddd ohh fuck AHHHH ha.. harrison mmm yesss"

"So Carrie this is how you really feel and you still turn me down?" He licks his lips. "You have the real thing right here."

Carrie looks up and gasps "Harrison it...it isnt what it looks like"

"Carrie I know what getting off looks like. Here let me help you." He takes out her vibrator and replaces it with his fingers.

"Ohhhh mmm oh fuck...wait wait"

"What Carrie?" He has a devilish sideway smile still searching for her sweet spot with his fingers.

"ta..take take me to the bed but be warned everything doesnt look the same as when i was 19"

" As you wish princess. And it looks fine enough to me. Maybe better" He laughs.

Carrie blushes and he picks her up. "So how do want me to fuck you? Any preferences take your time." He still teases her but keeps stopping and starting.

"i want i want you to eat me and then fuck me roughly but not too rough that you hurt my baby." She moans.

"Well princess I cant make promises about not being rough." He immediately slides his finger into her, fingering and sucking at the same time.

Harrison thrust his tongue in and out. He feels that she is throbbing and lets his tongue explore deeper.

"Ohhh ahhh mm fuck fuck YES YESSS YES" she pulls his head up. "s stop please" Harrison groans annoyed "Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing baby just lay down" " You sure because I can stop if you want me to?" He smirks.

"just...just get on your back" "ok ok im getting on my back"

Carrie gets on her knees with her ass in his face and takes his huge cock in her mouth

"ahhh ahhh you sure you can handle it?"

She doesnt answer her only response was deep throating him taking him deep down her throat.

"Holy Shitttttt.God damn" he grips the bedsheets tightly.

Carrie starts jerking his dick and looks behind her at him.

Harrison squints and bites his lip as he slips his two fingers back in her. slowly moving them back and forth.

Carrie moves her hips as she takes him in her mouth again her mouth wetting his large bulging cock. "Ayhhhhhhh Imma about tooo cuu...mmmm" he throws back his head and breathes heavy.

Carrie stops before he does " baby fuck me."

He flips her over. Spreading her legs and enters with great force.

"ahh fuck me"

"Hmmm you like that?" he slams into her several more times as grabs her tits squeezing her nipples.

She gets tears in her eyes. He slows down "are you ok?" " my boobs hurt theyre full and ohhhh god has this cock gotten bigger?" "i can stop? No youve gotten tighter." "god no just be gentle with my tits and fuck this pussy good."

"Done" he slides back in her letting his full length disappear inside of her. He lans over her and slides his tongue in her mouth.

"fuck me baby fuck me yes yesssssss i love you. I im sorry"

Carrie squirts allover him. He starts fucking her so good that the bed starts rocking.

Carrie hides her face with her hands tears streaming down her face "Har... harrison stop please just stop" . Carrie cries still covering her face.

"dont be sorrrryyyyy just say what you feel".

"i dont know if i can do this"

He stops his movements and puts his elbows either side of her head.

"your the one that started it Carrie".

"you started it I was going solo"

"So you think I'll let you get off while thinking about me...in my house without doing a thing about it?... If you wanted to do it solo, you could have stayed home" he whispers every word in to her ear.

" i dont want that house anymore if you want me to leave ill leave" tries getting up.

" Hey!" He pins her down "You really want me to tell you how I feel? And if I didn't want you in my house I wouldn't have opened the door."

"You were only being nice and friendly."

"Ok yes I was being nice but I wanted to fuck you too." He looks at her still pinning her down.

She tightens around him when he says he wanted to fuck her. "Yes but how do you feel?"

"Ahhh fuckk... I love you Carrie but it's too late for me to love you forever. Ugh whatever its complicated."

Carrie looks up at him with a questioning smile she had loved him since the day they first met.

"I really like you, a lot more than I admit. And trust me you're not the only one getting off. Yeah I think about you and it makes me damnn horny"

"Harrison...are you in love with me?"

"Yes I am. I feel bad I never told you. Mostly because I let you suffer thinking it was just you that was in love and letting you think we were just a fling."

She smiles and kisses him passionately.

Harrison doesnt kiss back at first because he's shocked but pleased and he kisses back and slowly resumes grinding into her hot, wet, tight pussy.

Carrie rocks her hips and matches his thrusts.

Harrison quickens his pace. He feels his need increasing.

"ohh ohh ahhh yesssss yes fuck me Harrison yessss!!!!"

"Ahhh..." he feels her tighten and he's sure all his passion will soon explode.

"OHHH Harris...Harrison i i want to cum at the same time as you, i want to cum with

you."

Harrison starts sucking her nipple to help her orgasm catch up with his.

Carrie starts screaming if you were there youd hear ger screams through the whole house.

He bites his lip and let's his orgasm overtake him. With a few more messy thrust he cums deep inside her.

Carrie feels herself squirt allover his thick long hard cock "AHHH OHHH HARRISON!!!!" Out of breathe Harrison says "We can go again if you want" and he smirks "But you know my dick cant get back up that fast I think" he winks. "Oh I love you. If you thought I only said it to finish fucking."

Carrie starts kissing him.

Harrison holds her and kisses back deeply " So what do you want to do?" he raises an eyebrow "If not I can go get something to eat?"

Carrie nods she cant talk because shes out of breathe.

"Ok baby like what?"

"Icecream?"

"Chocolate or vanilla baby?"

"Both" she bites her lip.

"Ok" he puts on his wrinkled pants.

Carrie goes to the bathroom and puts her hair in a pony tail and puts water on her face.

Harrison returns from the kitchen with ice cream in hand. Sporting a very sexy smile that could make her wet in an instant.

She comes out of the bathroom in her lace robe and grabs 2 tubes of ointment from her bag.

Harrison looks up " Hmm..whats that? If I may ask?"

"Ointment ones for my boobs and ones for my belly for stretch marks."

"Well Carrie I told you no promises on not being rough" he chuckles.

"Its not your fault harrison its because theyre growing and it hurts"

" Ah! I knew they were bigger. Lucky me." He says in a sing-songy voice.

"Its the milk. So um does this mean we're together?" She gets on the bed and puts the ointments on.

" Well... I'm just separated from my wife we're not divorced. She sometimes comes around but its over for us. So I guess I'm single?"

"Shes sometimes around? What do you still fuck her?"

Harrison laughs "Jealous? But no I don't. She probably wants to though."

"Then why does she come around?"

" I honestly have no idea. Even though she can't stand me. She still hates the fact we're getting divorced."

Carrie grabs the icecream from him "Well your not "gettin any" until your divorced"

Harrison's jaw drops in shock "What??!! Its not my fault I'm not divorced yet . Our separation period just finished. Now it's up to our lawyers."

"Now are you sure you want to be with me or am i just for sex?"

"Do you really have to ask me that? I just had sex with a pregnant woman. If I was just looking for sex there is always the girl next door." He flashes a teasing smile.

Carrie kisses him with icecream still in her mouth.

"MMMM...again?" He smirks and kisses her back.

She kisses him again smiling.

" Is that robe expensive?" He says pulling her closer.

"Depends. Why?"

Harrison snatches the robe off of her ripping it in the process. "That's why." He says sexily.

"Harrison it was $89".

"Geez I'll buy you another one." He picks her up setting her on his lap.

"MMM" she rubs his beautiful chest.

He pulls her to his chest and starts kissing her neck "What you don't believe I'll buy it?"

Carrie puts a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "Mm no i believe you baby."

" Umm...that tastes good but not as good as you" he licks his lips.

"Mm you want me huh?"

"Ha you finally caught on baby. I thought I was bad at dropping hints for a second." He kicks his pants off.

"Mmm im not stupid baby im a tease"

"You have always been a tease." He grins "So how do you wanna do it this time?..."

"Mm i wanna ride this big monster"she grabs his cock.

"You read my mind. Wait though I'm not hard yet.." he flashes a dirty look.

She rubs his length teasingly.

"Ahh... I c..could do it myself but I like this much better."

"Go on then do it yourself then." She scoots back a little to give him jerking space.

He grabs his length and looks at her hungrily. Pumping himself while licking and biting his lip fantasizing what he will do to her.

Carrie smiles while fingering herself. "MMMM"

Harrison looks and sees her pleasuring herself. It immediately makes him hard "I'm ready for you now unless you wanna finish getting off?"

Carrie hovers above his massive baby maker and gently lowers herself so just the tip is touching her opening then she slides down. "OHHHH"

"Ughh..." he squirms feeling how wet and hot she is.

She leans forward and puts her hands on his chest she bites her bottom lip. "Uhhh mmmmm , fuckkkk yesss oh your cock is so big and feels amazing." She bounces on it slowly, listening to the sound of her squelching pussy.

"Ahh... Ughhh. Please go faster. Your killing me." He grinds up into her. Hungry for more friction.

She starts bouncing faster and harder.

Harrison throws his head back. His lips bleeding from biting them."Yesss...ahh. Ride me hard ". His hands slap her ass in response to the sudden fast pace.

Carrie gasps and stops her movements.

Harrison gets caught off guard."Whyyyy ... did you stop?" His breathing heavy and aching to finish being ridden.

"Wh..whyd you slap my ass?"

"Seriously that's why you stopped??? You could have just told me you didn't like it."

Carrie continues roughly not even enjoying it anymore.

"Hey Carrie. Its looks like you hate me. Look if you don't want to we can stop."

"I just dont like my ass being touched.Ok?"

" OK Now I know. But why not you're quite beautiful? Whatever you don't have to answer."

"Fine whatever". She continues. "Ohh ohh mmm ooohhhh ahhh ahh yesssssssss!!!" She squirts allover him.

Harrison, keeping in mind her dislikes grabs onto her shoulders instead making her ride him at the perfect angle."Damnnnn.. don't stop... I'm almost there.."

Carrie moves his hands to her ass and she grips his chest hairs "ohh yes give mommy this big cock give me the cum!!!"

He grins from being granted access to her backside. Slowly and carefully he begins squeezing her ass waiting for her reaction.He throws his head back feeling her warm hands on his chest. "Ahhh you're so tight. Just little bit more."

"Yes please please please mmm give it to me". She has tears in her eyes from begging.

"You're in control go as fast you want". He licks his lips just as hungry for it.

Carrie shuts her eyes tightly going really fast so fast the bed was creaking. "Aahhhhhhh"

The nonstop fast pace, the sight of her shaking and wanting pleasure, and her angelic screams sent him over the edge. He feels himself spilling into her."Keep going I..I..I... wanna see you cum."

She keeps going at the same pace and slams down, when she squirts his cum oozes out of her.

Harrison stares at her. Watching her every moment. He realizes even though he just came he is hard again. Feeling himself become rigid inside her causes his hips to buck. "Looks like after you cum we can go again." He leans up begins to suck her nipples.

She starts yawning and falling asleep.

"Well someone is tired." He kisses her forehead. "Good night i guess" he deals with his own hard on. Pleasing himself remembering every second of what had happened in the last 10 minutes.

Carries eyes open wide as her hand goes to her belly.

Harrison looks up from himself "Did we wake someone up?"

"Calm down in there baby mommy and harrison didnt mean to wake you."

"Do you know if the kid is a boy or a girl?"

Carrie smiles. "Its a girl".

Harrison Stops playing with himself to face Carrie. "Great another sassy, smart mouth, annoying woman in this world." Smiles knowing his teasing could get to her.

Carrie looks down "o..oh im sorry" she rolls over.

"Carrie I'm just joking! Your daughter will be beautiful just like you. Which means no matter what she is like so many people will love her including me." He leans over her looking her in the eyes.

She sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"So what do you want to name her?" He hopes that was a better topic. "Your baby that is."

"I dont know yet."

"Well you have awhile to choose. So you do want me to be like a father to her? Only if you want to... " . He looks away.

"Well what are we?"

Harrison looks at her "What do you want us to be?"

Carrie mumbles "a couple".

Harrison breathes out and runs his hand through his hair. " Then that is what we are."

"You dont seem too excited about it what do you wanna be?"

" I don't know that's the thing. I want to be with you but like I feel terrible that I didn't tell you. I wanted to be with you a long time ago."

Carrie starts grabbing her stuff.

"Carrie where are you going?"

"Well you dont know how you feel. And i cant stay if you dont know. I dont want to be the same little filthy slut that i used to be."

"Hey you weren't a slut. Don't call yourself that! Ok? But you were just young ok. I told you how I felt. Carrie I love you. I am a man of few words. So you don't have to stay just know I love you."

"Yes but do you want to be with me"

"Yes I do. God Damn it I said it!! Now you know."

Carrie takes a step back scared.

"Sorry. I just i was never going to say anything because since we went separate ways and started dating and marrying other people. I was content with seeing you happy with someone else even though I love and wanted you all to myself."

Carrie starts crying. "Well it killed me seeing you with others why do you think i started drugs and drinking alcohol."

" Oh I thought that was just something you liked to do. But how was I to know. Whenever I came around you seemed happy and even when I asked you. You said "Harrison my life is great! I kinda feel bad for you because your life seems fucking boring"

"I was high or drunk."

"Ok all that's great. That's in the past now. So yeah if you wanna leave you can. I obviously ruined your life. Since I caused your addictions back then."

"You want me fight for me".

"You want me to beat bryan up?"

"Not physically. I'll be at my mothers if you come for me and try to win my heart then ok if you dont then you dont"

"Wait! how can I win your heart Carrie when I already have it?"

"Prove you want to keep it"

"Tell me how. What does it take to prove my love?"

"If you truly love me youd find a way"

"Ok Carrie I'll see you out then, so I can get to planning how to sweep you off your feet."

She gives a sad smile and nods.

"Hold on i just got my plan" he says smiling a toothy grin.

Carrie looks at him confused.

"Stay here for at least a week and when the week is over You can judge if I proved my love or not."

Carrie smiles and nods "Ok".

"First let me give you my room and I will find another room to bunk in. Anything and everything in this house is now yours."

She smiles happily "ok".

"Well goodnight princess. Sleep well."

Carrie smiles as he goes to another room and she goes to his closet and puts on one of his shirts.


	2. proving his love

Harrison goes into the kitchen looks for food and then goes to check on Carrie "You OK ? Do you want anything I'll get it you just name it?"

"No thanks im fine so when you say anything here is mine does that include your underwear? "

"Well I said anything. So that includes my underwear."

Carrie smiles her gorgeous smile "Ok."

"Why?" He looks at her confused "Do you need a new pair?"

Carrie lifts the blanket she was wearing his underwear and shirt.

Harrison smiles but looks away. *Ugh why do I find that so sexy. Just say good night and walk out* he says to himself.

Carrie asks innocently "What's wrong?"

He turns halfway towards her as he speaks "Umm...nothing have a goodnight Carrie"

"Oh ok goodnight" she rolls on her side.

"Hey Carrie?"

"Yes Harrison?"

"You know i love you"

"Dont, just continue with this week ok?"

"OK" He closes the door and goes to his new room.

Carrie talks to her bump while rubbing it "Its ok lil billie we will find you a great daddy. I want it to be Harrison but i dont know if he wants to be your daddy. I cant wait til you get here.

Harrison says to himself

"Well I'm in love with her and she is pregnant ! I'm fine with it but she might not even love me or want me around her kid" I'd better go to sleep." He rolls over and falls asleep.

Carrie goes to sleep.

The next Morning Harrison gets up early to cook breakfast.

Carrie wakes up to the smell and goes downstairs.

"Well about time! Someone likes to sleep in." He smiles at the sight of her wearing his clothes.

Carrie smiles and pecks his lips "We smelt food"

"You did and I hope your hungry. Because I made alot."

Carrie smiles. "We're starving arent we billie"

"So you're naming the kid Billie. I thought you said the baby was a girl?"

"She is a girl. But im spelling it ie not with a y."

"Ok it's your kid. I can't judge. But I do like the name."

"She's our...umm nevermind so what did you make?"

"Waffles, bacon,eggs toast, sausage, and I have some orange juice in the fridge."

"MMM Brian never cooked for me."

"Well I am. So eat up. Here is your plate with everything on it. Tell me what the most two most beautiful judges think of my cooking."

Carrie blushes and takes a bite she moans loudly.

"Mmm its perfect we love it. Ooh" she grips her stomach.

Harrison laughs. "I have satisfied my customers."

Carrie drops her fork and has both hands on her stomach.

Harrison rushes to her side. "Hey you ok? Do you need something?"

Carrie is crying "Shes kicking."

He carriesnher to the couch and holds her "itll pass"

"You dont want to feel?"

"I can as long as your ok with it. Are you ok with it?"

Carrie nods and grabs his hand.

Harrison smiles. The baby kicks his hand. "Well someone doesnt like me."

"No no she does she gets excited when she hears you".

"Oh really? Has a crush on me just like her mommy." He laughs smoothly.

Carrie just smiles.

"Well you want to finish eating? Or have you enough to eat?"

"Ive had enough it was quite filling"

"Ok you rest ill do the dishes".

"Are you sure? I can help."

"Im sure but you can stick around id like the company."

"Ok" she smiles

"What do you want to do today? I'm not working on anything right now. So basically I sit around all day".

Carrie giggles after a bit of silence and a cute as fuck thinking face.

He looks at her confused "what?"

"oh im just thinkin what you could be doing when alone with nothing to do"

"Oh that.. Well yep I don't really have female visitors. But I do have my imagination." He laughs to himself.

Carrie smiles and looks at the counter and the table.

"You wanna make good use of the table huh?" He remembers what Carrie said and their deal. "Uhh... Only if you want to." He hopes she says yes.

"Its up to you or do you wanna wait until the weeks over itd be like soo hot if we wait"

"Fine. It better be worth the wait Carrie. The best sex I've ever had!" He smiles even though he is disappointed.

She sees the disappointment "You know what? Screw it lets do it." She grabs him kissing him fiercely.

Harrison kisses back but then breaks the kiss. "Hey you don't have to do this for me I can wait..."

"I..i need your touch."

Harrison smiles and picks her up. He sets her on the kitchen table kissing her with hot passion.

She smiles into the kiss playing with the waistband of his pyjama pants.

"Somebody is impatient." He pulls the over sized shirt she is wearing off. Kissing her neck.

"Ohh baby"

He lays her on the table and continues kissing her neck. Biting lightly.

"Did you hear...hear me last night?"

"What did I miss something you said?" He pulls his shirt off.

"No...no oh god after you went to bed I played."

"I want to hear exactly what you did." He breathes every word in her ear as he begins kissing her collarbone.

"I...I rubbed your silk boxers on my pu...pussy".

"Hmm... Those are now my favorite pair." He continues kissing down her chest and slips his hand over the boxers she is wearing.

"Then i grabbed my vibrator and rode it while straddling your pillow".

Harrison reaches her nipple and sucks it flicking his tongue back and forth. "What else?"

"I squirt..squirted allover your bed."

"Aww why didn't you let me come play?" he starts rubbing her pussy through the silk boxers.

"I thought you were madd ohhh"

"Mad? I was a little but isn't make up sex great? Guess you missed out." He puts his hand into the boxers, slowly teasing her.

"Ohhh yes it is ahh"

Harrison slides his middle finger straight in to her. He starts working on her other nipple. "Was that the end of your game baby or is there more?"

"Uhh i videoed it"

"Well damn we should watch it together sometime!" He pulls the boxers off her. Stopping to admire her every curve, smiling.

She places a hand on her bump.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing baby just holding my belly so it doesn't move too much"

"I'll take it slow. You ready?" He starts pulling down his pajama pants.

"Must you ask?"

"Ok" he leans over her and let's himself enter her slowly. Although he was dying to satisfy himself.

"Ohh ohh mmm oh"

Harrison rocks back and forth sliding in and out of her, His length going deeper into her each thrust.

Carrie could see in his eyes he wanted it hard and rough just to satisfy himself.

Harrison continues slowly thinking of every other topic besides sex to resist fulfilling only his need. " Ahh.."

A tear rolls down Carrie's cheek.

"Please don't cry Carrie am I hurting you?" he slows his grinds into her with caution.

"This is only for you."

Harrison stops immediately. "Carrie no its not. I'm dying to fuck you so hard but I'm not... Whatever I'll wait until the week is up."

"FINE"

Harrison pulls his pants back on. "I guess I'll finish the dishes. Hey Carrie if we ever have sex before the week is up. I'll satisfy your desires not mine."

Carrie grabs the clothes and runs upstairs well as best she could.

Harrison thinks to himself

*Damn you Harrison why couldnt you just... but what did I do? I asked if she wanted to or not. I should wait until the week is over. But if she initiates sex before the week is over I'm gonna make it about her. Harrison you'll make her cum three times in 2 minutes. Well thats probably not gonna happen anyways so...*. He begins washing the dishes.

Carrie calls her mother she didnt answer.

Harrison feels like he needs to check on Carrie. He walks upstairs and hesitantly knocks on the door. "Uhh... Carrie its me I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me."

Carrie puts the phone down and sniffles.

"I'm sorry if I came off as using you. Its hard controlling myself around you. I have loved you for so long and I let it get the better of me. I promise on my life Carrie Frances Fisher I will never do such a thing again." He slowly turns away from the door.

She slowly opens the door.

He looks back holding in tears he smiles.

"I called mommy"

"So you're leaving huh?" Has his back still turned.

"She didn't answer the phone".

"Oh ok. Did you hear what I said by chance?"

She nods biting her lip.

"Well I meant every word". He walks away.

She slams the door. Harrison jumps from the unexpected sound. But still goes to finish cleaning the kitchen.

Carrie runs her finger along her arm then grabs her razor.

Harrison silently cries as he puts away the food.

Carrie cuts her arms.

Harrison is done in the kitchen walks upstairs and slowly opens the door to the room Carrie is in. Carrie is laying there watching the blood slowly come out.

"Carrie!!! What the fuck! Please stop." He snatches the razor from her.

She sits up but doesnt look up.

Harrison Shakes her. "Carrie look at me. Please what ever it is just tell me."

"I want to die" she whispers softly.

"How could you want to die? You have a baby on a the way and you have me." he holds her tight.

"Well i dont know if i have you do i?"

"Carrie I'm trying the best I know how to show you. I'm not good at being romantic or talking so this is hard. But I'm going to be honest right now. I would die if you did. I want to be there for you through thick and thin. I want to be everything to you because you're every thing to me." He stares blankly shocked at his own words.

She smiles a little "I think youve just proved it."

Harrison smiles in relief and hugs her tighter.

"I love you"

"Usually id say something cocky like i know but not this time. Carrie i love you too."

She kisses him lovingly.

Harrison hesitates and slowly returns the kiss allowing her to set the pace.

"Can you come with me too mommys?"

"Sure anything for my baby. I would love to see your mom in fact."

"Ok but dont say anything about the razor."

" I won't. That was a mistake. I will never bring it up ever.

She nods and gets dressed.

"Im going to shower and make sure I look nice for your mom. Just in case she doesn't like me." He say teasing her with his lopsided grin.

"You know she loves you harry i used to call her from the hotel to tell her what youd do to me during our affair."

"Oh so that's where you get you're dirty mind from. Mother like daughter." He chuckles.

Carrie smiles "why do you think i had to get back to my hotel room so quick after we did it?"

"I just thought you hated pillow talk"

"No i had to call mother"

"Well glad she knows how good in bed I am." He gives a playful smile to her. "I'd better go get ready then."

Carrie nods and does her makeup.

Harrison whistles happily as he gets in to the shower. In 2 minutes he is finished *Oh shoot I don't have clothes with me!* he says to himself. He creeps back into the room so Carrie doesn't hear him.

She turns around to check in her handbag.

He freezes.

She smiles. "Hi"

"Uhh...all my clothes are in here so..yeah." He smiles back.

"Its ok come in"

"Thanks. Do i have to dress up or anything like that ?" he asks as he rummages through his drawers.

"Just wear jeans and a button up shirt. "

"Ok. Red or Blue shirt? Which one would your mom like more?"

"Red" she keeps gazing at his ass.

Harrison stops and follows her gaze. "So you like the view?"

"Huh oh um" she looks up innocently.

"I saw you looking at my ass. I know you're not that innocent." He winks at her.

She giggles.

He really wants to start something but controls himself. "Ok red it is."

Carrie rubs her bump and waits.

Harrison pulls his jeans on. Begins to button his shirt. "How's Billie doing?"

"Shes sleeping" " That's nice. You done getting ready?" He grabs his car keys and slips on a pair of sneakers. "Yes im ready" "Lets go then" he offers his arm and she loops her arm with his.

Harrison walks her to his car and opens the door and allows her to get in and closes the door. He runs to get in the car himself. " So where does your mom live?"

She gives him the address. Harrison starts the car and begins their drive. "So does this mean we are a couple Carrie?" "I think so. Why? Do you not want to be?"

" Yes, just making sure you still wanted to be." She smiles.

" Good since we are a couple your mom can't try to steal me."

"She will still try to babe?"

"That's what I thought but I already got a woman to love." He touches her hand.

"Right here"

"Hey we're here already. That was fast."

She goes to open her door.

Harrison follows Carrie to the door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah how bad can it be?"

Carrie opens the door and walks in. "Mommy? Im home"


	3. telling debbie

Harrison slowly walks beside Carrie. "Carrie is that you? " Debbie says. "Yes its me mommy. Where are you?" "In the kitchen, Carrie" Carrie walks in and hugs her. "Hi mommy."

" Hi, baby how are you doing?" She notices Harrison. "Well who is this?"

" mommy this is Harrison remember you met him years ago?"

Debbie smiles "Ooo I remember. What a handsome man."

"Mommy we need to talk" "Sure dear.

" I'll just be over here." Harrison says walking towards the living room.

"Brian left me" "Good Brian was gay"

"Mommy howd you know?" "

"Carrie he acted more like a little girl than you. But it's a good thing now you have the sexy guy you're with now."

Carrie blushes. "Who says we are together?"

"Why would you bring him over to the house. And no man who didn't love a girl would willingly visit her mother?"

Carrie smiles. "I think i have a name for the baby"

"About time you told me you kept getting bigger and bigger. I knew it was more than eating more food."

"I thought i told you."

" No you denied it. But who cares. What's the name?"

"Billie"

"Well its your kid but I would have picked a different name. What does Harrison think?"

"He loves it. Dont you? Or did you lie to make me happy." She says turning to look at him.

"Lie about what Carrie?" Debbie asks concerned.

"He said he liked the name. Will you please excuse me?"

She walks as fast as she can to the bathroom.

Debbie dismisses Carrie's sudden departure and walks to join Harrison in the living room. "Hello Harrison"

"Hello Mrs. Reynolds" he smiles widely.

"So you two are finally a couple"

"What do you mean by finally?" "Well shes loved you for a long time Harrison"

"Oh I just never knew. But now I do." "Please dont hurt her".

"Oh I won't. She has done her own deal of damage to me." "How do you mean?"

"I..I was in love with Carrie too." He kinda looks down in embarrassment.

Debbie nods. "Did Carrie talk about me alot?" "Yes yes she did."

"May i ask what sort of stuff?" "Everything" "Evv..erything? Wow you know about us...doing?" He laughs awkwardly. "Yes" "By the way where did carrie go?" "Bathroom"

"Oh thanks Mrs. Reynolds. Did I tell you good how look today?" he gets up ready to find Carrie. "No" she blushes. "Well I see where Carrie gets her beauty from." He smiles "Uh where is the bathroom?" "Upstairs first door on the left" "Thank you" he quickly walks upstairs. Knocks on the bathroom door. "Yes?" "Carrie its me. What's wrong?" "She hates the name" "Carrie open the door so I can see you ." She opens it. Harrison walks in and hugs her "Carrie she may not like it now. But once she sees Billie ,she will love Billies name and all." "Im craving cigarettes" "Carrie you're pregnant! You cant right now." She hugs him. "Do you miss smoking weed?" "Carrie to be honest I still do it occasionally. So sometimes" he continues to hold her close she pulls away.

"What did i do now?" Looks down at her. "We're having a baby" " Are you sure? Do you need to talk to Bryan about it? Wait does he even know about the baby?"

"Yes im 5 months gone and he left yesterday". "Are you 100 percent sure? I don't want you to regret letting me raise your kid."

Carrie sighs and walks off. "Carrie wait.. " he runs to her. " I want to be your little girl's dad. I don't want to force it on you. But since you are just as happy as I am about it then I will spoil our kid so much she will be a daddy's girl." Carrie kisses him deeply in front of Debbie. Harrison breaks the kiss "Carrie your mom is standing right there."

"Oh my" Debbie smiles seeing her daughter so in love.

" I do too. But maybe we should get a room next time. I don't want to make your mom see her daughter well..." Carrie laughs "she wanted to watch me lose my virginity to a gay guy. "

" Wow thats.. Different. I'm kinda glad your mom wasn't in London when we were shooting Star Wars then." Flashes a suggestive smile.

Carrie looks at Debbie. "What are you looking at me for? You two are the ones making out." Carrie whispers to Harrison "are you sayin you want her to watch?".

"Uh not really... But if you want to...I thought we were waiting." "Its up to you baby if you want her to watch."

"No it should just be our thing. Bad enough our kid hears us fucking. I like kinky stuff but I don't think you'd like your mom seeing my ass." "She already has"

"What? When?" Carrie bites her lip "i took photos a long time ago." " What...? Well your not the only one guilty of that." He smiles widely. "Mmm who did you show?"

"At first no one they were for my personal use." He winks. "And then?"

"Mark saw them. And my almost ex wife found them. She was pissed."

"Yo.. You showed Mark?" "We got drunk one night. I let him crash at my hotel room. And he saw them in my drawers when he was borrowing a T-shirt." "Wh...what did he do?"

" He was too drunk to realize it was you. He started complaining he never got any girls and I did." He laughs smugly. "Did he ever find out?" "Calm down. He didn't. I told him the pictures were of a girl I did and never saw again he believed me."

"And what'd you tell your soon to be ex?"

" I told her they were mine. That even though I married her I was in love with someone else before I met her." "Do you wanna go back to your house?" "Yeah we should." He walks to the kitchen to tell Debbie goodbye. "Bye mommy" "bye" Debbie smiles.

"It was a pleasure Mrs. Reynolds. I would love to visit again.Carrie you ready?" She nods and smiles. They reach the car and he opens the door for her. "Thanks baby"

"Your welcome that's what boyfriends do but I'm kinda to old to be called a boy." He chuckles to himself as he climbs in the driver seat. " and other things Harrison"

"Ok but why did we just leave like that? Did I say something wrong?" " no baby we need to talk."


	4. we need to talk

"Uh.. Its about the pictures isn't? I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it."

"No baby thats not it." "OK I quit what is it then?" He starts the car.

"It can wait until we get home. I mean to your place"

"Fine. I'll hurry then. He steps on the gas. Carrie holds on tight.

Ten minutes later he drives up his own driveway. And let's Carrie out of the car. Unlocks the front door. "We're home." Carrie sits on the couch comfortably.

"Ok now what do we need to talk about?" "Remember the first time we did it?"

"Yeah we were both a little tipsy but yeah I remember." "Well you asked me how many times i had done it" "i did. Why?" "Do you remember how many times i said?"

"You said you had sex maybe like umm..3 to 5 times. I don't remember exactly."

She looks down "well i lied". Harrison sits up. "What??? So I took your virginity?"

Carrie nods nervously. "Oh shit..." he runs his hands through his hair. "Carrie I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you." She frowns "Why are you apologizing?"

" Because you gave up something super special to me. There was tons of younger guys. For God sake Mark would have done it. But the worse part is that you loved me and I admit I didn't love you at first. It was just sex then I weirdly fell in love with you. By the time that came we had started doing our own things." Carrie looks at him hurt.

"Aww.. Carrie I love you now. " he put her on his lap. " And I'll never stop."

Carrie pulls her cell out and calls mark.

"Now who are you calling?" She puts it away. "No one."

" Look at me Carrie. Im not sorry I took your virginity. I am sorry I didn't love you when I did."

"Feels like you regret taking it."

"The sex no you were great for a first timer. Carrie how can I let know you I don't regret a minute of time we have spent together." "Lets do a reanactment but ill be honest".

" OK. Of what? Our first time?" Carrie nods. " We made out in a taxi first." He looks at Carrie. "uhhh..." "ill call one" "Umm. Where would we go. Do you have an apartment or something?" "Only my house."

"Sure.Well ok" "wait how about insead of a taxi we get mark to drive us around"

"You are fine with Mark realizing that was you in those pictures?" "Yes i wanna make him jealous."

" Well I'm fine with it? Do you want me to call him or do you want to?" "Ill do it" she picks up the phone.

Harrison thinks to himself *holy shit I'm getting laid tonight!! Does she even remember how many times we did it?*

Carrie calls mark.

Mark answers his phone. "Hey Carrie. How are you doing?"

"Good can you please come and pick h...bryan and i up from Harrisons. Theyre both drunk and im too big to get behind the wheel." She winks at Harrison.

" No problem. I'll be over in like ten minutes." He hangs up and leaves immediately.

Carrie hangs up and laughs she grabs a paper bag "Put it on your head"

"Carrie what are you doing?" " so he doesnt know its you."

" How are we going to make out with a bag over my head?" " we will take it off in the car" "Fine" he reluctantly slips on the bag.

Mark walks up to the door. Rings the bell. Carrie opens the door.

" Hi Carrie." Mark hugs her. "So where are the two drunks at?" "I put harrison to bed but heres Brian. " she grabs Harrisons arm.

"Well let's go then." He smiles at Carrie. Carrie gets in the back seat with harrison.

" I guess I have to come back and visit when he isn't drunk. You know he use to get all the girls. Last time we went to the bar after he separated with his wife he kept saying "I'm not taking anyone home because I'm already in love" He probably was just stupid drunk." Mark laughs. "Did he ever tell you he was in love with?"

" He wouldn't tell me. He just kept saying" You know her. And she is beautiful" Harrison was getting all emotional and shit saying" But she doesn't know and she is happy with someone else" Oh Carrie don't tell Harrison I told you this." Mark says.

"Well who do you know thats beautiful"

"Well besides my wife... Hmm someone I know I guess you." He smiles at her jokingly. "But I know a few others. Next time I get him drunk I'll try to find out."

Carrie takes the bag off Harrisons head.

" Carrie I think you put the wrong man to bed." Carrie kisses harrison.

"Holy shit Carrie are you drunk? Wait a minute. Harrison is in love with you. You guys fucked a lot on set of Star Wars didn't you?" He stares at them in shock and slightly jealous.

Carrie just nods innocently.

Mark turns to Harrison. "Those photos I found were of Carrie weren't they?"

" Uhh..yeah"

Mark looks at Carrie. "And Carrie I had a crush on you just so you know."

"Are you mad."

"I can't be mad. I'm happily married with children. I'm just really jealous. But glad you two are happy. " He looks quite annoyed though.

Carrie looks at Harrison.

Harrison smiles at Carrie and pulls her close and kisses her deeply.

Carrie kisses back leaning her back against the door.

Harrison leans over her and continues their intense kiss.

"Ohhh" she moans.

Harrison stops realizing they arrived at her house. "Hey Carrie we're here" he breathes in her ear.

"Mark come in we will need you again." She leads harrison.

"I think I should go you guys are about to fuck so..."

"We will need you."

"Uhh.. OK I'll just...umm I'm coming." He follows Carrie.

She drags Harrison behind her.

"So what are we doing" harrison whispers to her.

"I dont know what did we do next?"

" Well we undressed each other and had sex before we even got to the bed. Uhh... Is Mark just going to stand there?"

"Well he was in the next room our first time."

" Hey Mark go find another room to be in! I'll tell you about it when we're done." He pushes Carrie against the wall tugging at her shirt.

She rips his shirt. "Oh harrison ive wanted to fuck you since I first saw you."

Harrison pulls her shirt off. "Me too baby." He squeezes her ass as he kisses down her neck"

"You've probaby done this a lot."

" Done what... Is it your first time?" He runs his hands up and down her back..

"Yes im a virgin harrison i know weird a 19 year old still a virgin."

"Don't worry your losing it to someone who loves you." He unfastens her bra. Letting it fall to the ground.

Carrie's nipples get super hard. "Ohh".

Harrison kisses her as he slowly teases her nipples with his fingers.

"Ohh harrison" She unzips his pants and pulls them down.

"You want it bad don't you?" He carries her to the living room couch, kicks off his pants, sits her on his lap.

"Ive never seen one so big"

"So you've seen one but never played with it you were a good girl." Pulls at her skirt trying to take it off. "Hey Carrie you can take it off, I wanna watch?"

"Mmmm" she stands up and slowly pulls it off.

"Damn baby you're hot." He brings her back to his lap. "So it's your first time what do you want me to do ?" He licks his lips.

"Uh um my mommy told me about getting eaten"

Harrison smiles devilishly "Ahh I know what you mean." Slips his fingers in her. Laying her back on the couch.

"Ahh" she clenches around him.

Harrison spreads her legs. "You ready?"

"Y yess"

Harrison takes out his fingers. Replaces them with his tongue. Slowly wiggles his tongue into her.

"Ohhh" she feels herself stretching.

Harrison licks her nonstop and feels she is soaking wet. "Mmmmm baby you taste so good."

"Ohh oh my virgin pussy"

Harrison sucks her and sticks a finger into her at the same time.

"I feel like im going to pee"

"Its ok. That's what it feels like when your about to cum." He pushes his tongue deep to her center staying there moving back and forth.

She squirts allover his face. "Omg im so sorry."

"No I like it." He continues to eat her and uses his fingers to fuck her at the same time.

"Ahh ohhh f..f..fuck me"

Harrison gets up and hovers over her. "So you want me to fuck you? You really sure?" He flashes a teasing smile.

"Mommy should be here she said shed be there for my first time to make sure I knew what I was doing."

"Carrie your doing just fine. I'll do everything else. If you want we can wait for your mom to do it or do it now?" He kisses her biting her lip.

"Mmm i can call her if you like"

"I think you're big girl. You can handle this by yourself. We got this far without your mom's help. What do you think?" He smiles staring into her eyes.

"Mm o..ok."

Harrison slowly enters her. "You ok? Is it too much?"

"Ahhh Harrison."

Harrison slowly grinds into her. "Ahh... Carrie your so tight."

"Ohhh my virgin pussy".

"Not so virgin anymore." He thrusts his full length into her.

"OHHHH GODDDDD".

He slams into her with great force. As he is biting her neck.

She can feel billie kicking "AHH"

Harrison stops. "Whoa am I hurting you? The baby ok?"

"She is just kicking like crazy"

"So you wanna keep going?"

She nods.

Harrison pushes himself deeper into her. Rocking into her faster and faster.

Carrie screams as she tightens around his beautiful cock and she squirts.

He smiles and keeps grinding with great force feeling his own climax peaking.

She bucks her ips to his.

"Ahh...uuhh...Carrie" his movements get sloppy. He cums in her. And he slowly stops moving.

Carrie pushes him off and gets on her knees "mommy always said after squirting on a cock and after it cums you have to suck the last little drops out."

"Well I'm starting to really like your mom." He sits back on the couch waiting.

She starts sucking him.

" Mmmm.. Carrie you're good at this."

She starts jacking him "mommy taught me"

Harrison looks at her curiously. "I'm not gonna ask how. Just don't stop." He bites his lip.

"Dildo" she continues taking him deep.

" Ohh thats how". He bites hard on his lip and grinds his hips into her mouth.

She gags.

"Too big? I'll be a good boy and wait" he flashes his lopsided smile.

She pulls away and starts sucking his balls. "Howd you think she taught me?"

"I don't know. Letting you watch a few porns."

She laughs uncontrollably and guiltily.

"What's so funny? Do I have a weird dick?"

"She let me do that too"

"Well I guess that's why your so good at it. " he winks.

"Mm"

"So are you done yet?" He looks down at her.

Carrie puts his cock to her mouth the tip on her tongue ,her tongue out and wraps her fingers around the base tightly and moves them up to get the cum out.

Harrison screams " Oh god!!" Then he wraps his finger in her hair.

Carrie squeezes the rest of his cum out.

Harrison looks down at her. " I thought I was going to cum again." He smoothly smiles. "So do you want to do it again in bed?"

"Do you?" " Yes. So that was your first time. Wow." Carrie stands up and rubs her stomach smiling.

" Wait should we send Mark home? He might be here all night" he winks.

"You think i can still last all night?" "How about we find out." "Ooh ok. Hey Mark do you want to stay or go?"

Markl looks at them "Im going home to my wife. You guys fucking made me horny. So I'm leaving." "Glad we could help".

"Carrie you have a way of making weird shit funny." He laughs a little. " Bye you two. " he walks out the door.

Carrie opens the bedroom door

"Ready to fu..."

She sees all her belongings in boxes in one corner

"Whoa what happened?" Carrie hears the front door and two men talking.

"Carrie come here." He grabs her and cracks the bedroom door open. "Shh... Do you know who they are?"

"Brian..and obviously his boyfriend"

"You want me to kick them out? Its not really his house." He looks at Carrie . "Fuck it. I'm going to beat Brian's ass. He got you pregnant and left you."

"no baby dont ill call a moving truck to come get all my junk and take it to yours"

" Fine but I'm still beating the shit out of him!" He let's go of her, puts his pants on, and opens the door. " Hey Brian what type of man gets a girl pregnant then leaves her". He punches him in the nose before Brian answers.

Carrie covers her mouth.

Harrison punches Brian in the jaw. Drags him to the door and kicks him twice. "You decided to leave Carrie. Dont come back!" He turns to Brian's boyfriend. " I would run if I were you." He slams the door behind them.

Carrie looks shocked.

" They shouldn't come back here ,if they know what's good for them." "So i guess this means that you dont want me to move in."

" No, I just don't want that jerk thinking he can still come around. You can still move in with me baby. Remember I asked if you wanted me to beat Brian up? You never said you didn't."

She kisses him.

Harrison kisses her back. "So you still in the mood to see if you can go all night?"

"Id rather do it at your house...our house?"

" Well whatever you like. Let me go get my shirt then... wait how are we going to get home? Both of our cars are at my place."

"Fuck..and im too big to walk that far."

"Well then" he picks her up and carries her back into the room.

Carrie feels his bulge against her pussy.

Harrison kicks open the door and puts her on the bed. "Well how many rounds do you think you can go?"

"Probably 2"

" We're going for four then" he pushes her on her back and starts kissing her with great passion.

She kisses back while playing with her clit.

" Ooo somebody's turned on" he smiles while squeezing her thigh.

"Ohhhh i need you please daddy?"

" Oh I like the sound of that. How much do you need me?" He kisses down her neck.

"Alot ive been a bad girl daddy"

Harrison smirks deviously. "A bad girl? What did you do?" He reaches her chest and starts teasing her nipples with his tongue.

"I let a scoundrel take my virginity ".

"What he look like was he sexy?" He licks downs to her navel. She nods like a school girl biting her lip.

"Hmm... He sounds a lot like me." He reaches her pussy and sticks his tongue straight into her.

"Ohhh da...daddyyy ohhhh!" She screams her voice all shaky.

Harrison stops and starts his tongue movements denying her.

"Oh ohhhhhh"

Harrison pulls his tongue out. "How do you want daddy to give it to you?" He grins.

"Umm uh i..i dont know daddy"

"You wanna go for a ride then?" He smiles innocently.

"Ok daddy."

Harrison picks her up and sets her on top of his length.

"Ahhh daddy!"

"Hmm...you like that?" He pushes her down, letting his dick go all the way up her.

"Ohhh"

"Ahh... Your so wet. Ride hard Carrie."

Carrie rides him slowly and softly.

"Uhh Carrie your killing me" he bites his lip.

Carrie goes a little harder and faster but not too hard or fast as shes read that too much movement when riding a guy can shake the womb.

"Ah..." he grabs Carrie's ass rocking her faster.

"ahhh" she holds her belly as she can feel him deep in her stomach and hear the sounds of her wetness with the movements.

Harrison starts bucking his hips feeling he will cum soon.

"Ahh ohh"

Harrison cums in her. But continues rocking trying to satisfy Carrie too.

Carrie squirts all down his length.

Harrison stops. "Ok we have to wait like five minutes for me to be ready." He kisses her. "And to give Billie a break."

"Have you ever done anal?"

" Yeah once or two. Do you want to?"

She nods nervously.

Harrison smiles. "I'd thought you'd never ask. Have you done it?"

Carrie shakes her head looking down.

" Ok. I'll be careful I promise ok." He touches her cheek gently.

She nods then gets on all fours.

Harrison put your legs out more to the side.

Carrie helps by spreading them more

"Is this ok?"

Harrison jerks himself off for 30 seconds. "OK Carrie you ready?"

"Yes" she nods feeling unsure but not letting it show.

Harrison positioned himself at her ass entrance. He slowly slides into her.

Carrie leans onto her elbows and screams into the blanket, crying.

"Carrie if its making uncomfortable we can stop?" He was hoping she doesn't.

"I.. i think theres lube around here somewhere"

"For someone who doesn't do anal you have lube?" He winks. "Where is it at?"

She reaches over to a drawer and pulls out an empty bottle.

" It looks like you used it all princess." He grins teasingly. "So do you still wanna try it?"

"It was full last week."

" Last week? How much do...you...?"

"I didnt use it." She defends herself.

"Oh god... That means... Carrie. Ok look I'm calling a cab we can do this at my I mean our place."

"But what about all my stuff."

" Baby we'll get it tomorrow. But its not like your gonna need any clothes for awhile. He laughs to himself.

"Okay" she nods.

Harrison finishes pulling his clothes on. " I'm going to call now. By the way do you have anything to eat?"

"Im not sure they probably ate it all."

Well guess I will pick something up on the way back? Carrie we don't have to keep trying to reenact our first night. I know seeing Brian really got to you. I'm fine if we wait or stop."

"I know but i just want to please you."

Harrison pulls her to him and lays her head in his lap. " Carrie I love you too much to just let you not deal with your emotions to please me." He runs his fingers through her hair.

"i want to please you. I dont want you to leave me again. I hated watching you walk away everytime like i was nothing but a piece of dirt"

" I thought you were only doing it for fun. So I acted like I didn't care. And I'm not going to leave you. Carrie I would do anything to please or satisfy you."

"It was fun but i mean it wasnt for fun. It was special to me."

" I know what you mean. OK you ready to go the cab should be here?"

Carrie nods and gets up.

Harrison walks Carrie outside to where the cab was.

Carrie gets in.

Harrison gets in behind her. " Umm Carrie what do you want to eat?"

"Im not sure baby you choose."

"Fine we'll stop for burgers." " Hey stop here for minute." He says to the driver then looks back at Carrie. "To drink... I'm guessing you want Coke."

Carrie looks at her stomach. "Water".

" Ohh..OK I'll be back in 5 minutes." He gets out of the car.

Carrie can feel the driver staring at her and gets uncomfortable.

Harrison is inside ordering the food. Smiling like crazy because he knows it's going to be a good night.

Carrie closes her coat tight over her chest.

Harrison pays for it. And begins walking back to the taxi.

"Please stop staring?"

Harrison crosses the street nearing the car.

Carrie opens the door when she sees him nearing the car "Baby".

"Yeah baby?"

"N...nothing im just hungry"

"Well I'm here now baby." He kisses the top of her head and gets in the car, closing the door behind him he turns to the driver " Ok take us home."

Carrie hides her face in his chest.

Harrison holds her close "Do you want to wait until home to eat?"

Carrie nods.

5 minutes later "This is our stop." He helps Carrie out and pays the driver. "Ok let's go eat Carrie."

Carrie waited for him to unlock the door.

Harrison follows Carrie "ah here are my keys." He unlocks the door.

Carrie walks in and takes her coat off.

" Here I got you a burger and some fries. I have ketchup in the fridge if you want some" he says as they sit on the living room couch.

"Are you sire you want me to move in.

" Yes. I said I did once already. You think I've changed my mind?"

Carrie shrugs pulling her burger apart.

"Somebody doesn't like their veggies" he says smiling before he becomes seroius again.

" Carrie why would I say something knowing what your going through?"

"I like my veggies i just like to pull my burger apart. What "

" Carrie your boyfriend dumped you, and left with a man. You are currently pregnant and have no dad for the kid. I would never joke around saying I love or want to be with you."

"You've done it before"

"i have? "

"when we were...you used to tell how bad you wanted to be with me i think you dven said youd leave your wife but i was just sex back then."

"I currently have no wife because of you Carrie. So yeah. And i could be with any other woman but I'm with you because I love you"

Carrie raises an eyebrow " do you want to be with another woman? "

" No, when you first knocked at my door I was trying figure out a way to get you away from Brian. To be honest I'm kinda glad he left you. Then I wouldn't have been able to tell you I love and want to be with you..uhh forever." He looks away in pure embarrassment.

"Really? Do you realize what your gonna be dealing with?" She looks up at his face.

"im hormonal i have bipolar, im manic depressive i drink like 12 cokes a day"

"Carrie its fine at least its not alcohol like you used to"

"Its ok"

"For now"

"Whats that mean?"

"Nothing sorry."

"Well there goes the mood. I'm going to get changed." He picks up his food wrappers tosses them in the trash.


End file.
